


This is Only a Test Part 2 - L.A. Boogaloo

by RT_Smut



Category: Funhaus (Video Blogging RPF), Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Blackmail, Creampie, Double Penetration, F/M, Painful Sex, Pregnancy Kink, Pregnancy Scares, Public Sex, Rough Sex, Sex, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-05
Updated: 2020-07-06
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:28:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24549910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RT_Smut/pseuds/RT_Smut
Summary: After the rousing success of the 'Meet the Fanboys' project, Burnie tests out another way for the company to make money but with Alanah Pearce this time. My commissions are open! If you would like to commission please to email me at smutrt@gmail.com or dm me on Twitter @RT_Smut
Relationships: Alanah Pearce/Burnie Burns, Alanah Pearce/Original Male Character(s)
Kudos: 22





	1. Chapter 1

“Burnie, you know what they say, fool me once and all that.” Alanah said to Burnie. 

“Aw come on! I already told you it won’t be nearly as bad as the whole ‘Fanboys’ thing at RTX last year.” Burnie said. 

Alanah looked at Burnie like he was crazy, “Did I just fucking hear you right!? Won’t be worse!? That’s a pretty low bar after I was tied up and gangbanged by a bunch of horny teenagers! What? Is it only going to be two guys tying me up this time?” 

“Look, I know what happened last year and I can assure you that won’t happen again but -” 

Alanah cut Burnie off, “You’re damn right it won’t happen again because there’s no way in hell I’m doing anything like that again! Fans, strangers, it doesn’t matter! I’m not going to fuck anyone else for this company!” 

“Name your price.” He said, pulling out his checkbook. 

“There’s no price Burnie! I’m not doing it and that’s final!” Alanah said firmly. 

“A million dollars?” Burnie offered as he began already writing the check. 

“I’m leaving. You’re clearly not listening to me.” Alanah pushed past Burnie and opened the door to leave the office. 

Burnie sighed, “I wouldn’t recommend doing that.” 

Alanah stopped and asked, “And why’s that?” 

Burnie sighed again, “I really wished it didn’t have to come this but you’re leaving me with no other option.” He then reached into his pocket and pulled out his phone. 

Alanah turned back around and looked at Burnie. “What are you talking about?” She asked. 

After tapping the screen a few times he handed his phone to her and said, “Press play on that video. 

Alanah was very confused, “Before I play it, what’s on this video?” 

“It’s just better if you play it.” Burnie said. 

Alanah looked down at the phone and hesitantly pressed play and was horrified by what she saw. It was the first time she had met Burnie. It was the same meeting where Burnie agreed to recommend her for a job at Funhaus. As many women that were hired at Rooster Teeth knew, there was only one way to guarantee a reference from Burnie. 

“Did you record the entire fucking thing!?” Alanah asked, fuming with anger. 

“Of course. I normally use these videos for my own private collection but I guess it has other uses too.” Burnie explained. 

“Delete. This.” Alanah said through gritted teeth. 

“Or, if you don’t do what I say I’ll upload that video online. That way everyone will see how much you  _ really _ wanted this job.” 

“ARGH!!! FUCK YOU BURNIE!!!” Alanah screamed as she threw his phone across the room, shattering the screen against the wall. 

“I should have told you I have that video saved on the cloud so that really didn’t do anything.” Burnie quietly said. 

It took every ounce of willpower for Alanah not to beat the shit out of Burnie right then and there. She fought with herself mentally deciding which would be the better option. On the one hand, a video of her enthusiastically fucking Burnie would go online for the whole world to see and no matter what she did or what she said that video would never come down, forcing her to deal with the humiliation of that video for the rest of her life. Or, she could fuck a handful of strangers somewhere in L.A. From her experience last year and how no videos surfaced from that she was fairly confident that no videos would come out of this either. 

Alanah let out a long, drawn out sigh and said, “Fine. Whatever.” 

Burnie lit up. “Perfect! Are you ready to go now?” 

“Now? Even though I’m wearing this?” Alanah asked. She gestured to her outfit. Alanah was wearing a light pink dress that went about halfway down her thighs and an open black blazer over it. “I hate to be the one to bring this up but wouldn’t it go quicker if I wore something that showed a little more cleavage?”

“Yes, you’re absolutely right but the guy you’re meeting for this is already waiting so we have to go now.” Burnie said as he walked past Alanah and opened the door. 

She rolled her eyes, “If you’re going to keep forcing women to do this can you at least plan a little better in the future.” 

“Noted.” Burnie said as Alanah walked past him out of the room. 

Alanah was on her phone the entire ride there answering emails and doing anything to distract herself from what was about to happen. She tried asking Burnie where he was taking her but he just kept saying somewhere ‘in town’ which didn’t help. After all, Los Angeles was a very big city. Alanah didn’t know how much time had passed since Burnie started driving her but before she knew it he was stopping the car. She looked up and around at her surroundings.

“Where are we?” Alanah asked. 

“Where you’ll be for the next hour.” Burnie answered. 

“At least it’s not all weekend this time.” Alanah muttered. 

“Nah, that’ll be next time.” Burnie chuckled. 

Alanah glared at him. “That was a joke.” He said, “No, but seriously today you’ll just be fucking one guy.” 

She looked at him skeptically, “Just one?” 

“Just one.” He repeated. 

“What’s the catch?” Alanah asked. 

“The catch is that in that hour he gets to do whatever he wants to you, no questions asked.” 

Alanah growled, “God damn it Burnie. Whatever.” She opened the car door. “Where is he?” 

“He should be just down that alley there.” Burnie said as he pointed to the alley adjacent to the passenger side of the car. 

“Down that alley? You mean the one that I just saw a couple of rats and a raccoon run down?” Alanah pointed out. 

“Yep that’s the one!” Burnie said as he reached over and closed the passenger side door. 

“Hey!” Alanah shouted. 

“See you in an hour!” Burnie said as he sped off. 

Alanah called Burnie a plethora of terrible names as she marched down the alley. She focused straight ahead and tried to ignore the animals crawling through the garbage.

“He really couldn’t have found a better place?” Alanah said to herself as she made her way down the alley. 

“It wasn’t my first choice either.” A man said a few feet away from Alanah. 

She looked to the right as she came to a fork in the alley and saw a single man standing there. He seemed entirely out of place in an alley like this. He was wearing a very nice, well-fitted business suit that somehow didn’t have a spec of dirt on it. He also had his jet black hair neatly cut short with no signs of balding. To top it off, the man was wearing an expensive-looking watch, most likely a Rolex if Alanah had to guess, and a pair of black dress shoes. Overall, he was a very handsome man and couldn’t have been more than ten years older than Alanah. She figured if she was single and drunk at a bar one night she could see herself sleeping with this man. 

“Man, I thought for sure Burnie was gonna pull a fast one on me when he showed me your picture.” The man said as he looked Alanah up and down. 

“Oh? And why’s that?” She asked. 

“I thought there would have been no way in hell I would actually get to have sex with a woman as stunning as you!” He explained. 

Alanah had to fight the urge to roll her eyes. Even drunk Alanah wouldn’t be impressed with that line. 

“So, are we gonna do this or what?” She asked. 

“Fuck yes we are.” The man groaned as he unbuckled his belt. 

Alanah began undressing as well, first taking off her blazer. She looked around to find a place to put it that wasn’t too dirty but found no such place. The closest she could find was just on the ground beside her. There would be dirt all over her clothes but she could deal with that later. She then hesitated for a second before pulling her dress up and over her head and gently placing it on the ground with her blazer. 

“God damn!” The man cheered, “Your tits really are that big!” He then pulled down his pants along with his boxers, letting his fully erect cock spring free. 

Alanah took a deep breath and reached around her back and unclasped her bra, trying her best to ignore the man’s comments. The man whistled and cheered again as soon as Alanah took the bra off of her chest and exposed her large, natural breasts to him. She let out a noise of disgust as she hooked her thumbs into her panties and pushed them down her legs, leaving her completely naked in this dirty alley with a complete stranger. She had to fight the urge to instinctively cover herself. 

“Well, let’s not waste any more time.” The man said as he stroked his hard cock while looking at Alanah’s body. 

“So are you just gonna look at me and jerk off or did you want something more?” She asked, crossing her arms under her breasts. 

“Of course I want more! Get up against that wall and turn around.” The man said as he pointed to the brick wall to his right. 

Alanah followed his instructions and walked up to the wall and placed her palms flat against it and slightly stuck out her ass for the man. “How’s this?” She asked. 

He groaned in delight, “Fucking perfect.” 

The next thing Alanah felt was his throbbing cock rubbing against her large, toned ass. He felt huge. Alanah became nervous knowing that huge thing was about to be inside of her. All she could do was hope and pray that he wasn’t too rough with her. 

And almost immediately her prayers weren’t answered. After thrusting his cock against her ass crack a few times, the man grabbed the base of his shaft and positioned himself lower and lower until his head was prodding Alanah’s tight pussy, causing him to moan. The man then grunted loudly as he rammed the entire length of his cock deep inside of Alanah. 

“Oh fuck!” Alanah moaned in pain, “Not so rough! You’re really big.” 

“You’ll get used to it.” The man grunted as he began thrusting. He didn’t start slow either. Staring at a steady rhythm was too much for Alanah’s pussy to bear. She winced in pain with every thrust as she felt him bruising the walls of her pussy. She nearly doubled over in pain whenever the head of his cock slammed into her cervix. She cried out in pain the first time that happened, but the man didn’t seem to care. In fact, it only seemed to make him more aroused as he started thrusting faster and faster the more Alanah cried out in pain. 

“Ah! Slow down!” Alanah begged, tears forming in her eyes. 

“Fuck no!” The man moaned as he began thrusting faster than ever, “I’m about to fucking cum.” 

“Not inside! I’m not on birth control!” Alanah said. 

“The deal was ‘whatever I wanted’ and I want to cum inside your tight fucking cunt!” The man moaned loudly. 

Alanah winced in pain again as the man rammed his cock against her cervix once again. Alanah could barely stand she was in so much pain. But the man didn’t relent. He just pounded his cock into the deepest parts of her pussy over and over, throbbing and twitching wildly the whole time. She could feel how close he was and desperately wished he would change his mind and pull out at the last second. 

But Alanah received no such luck. A few moments later she felt the hot flow of cum flood her pussy as the man’s cock swelled and he moaned loudly. Alanah whimpered as she was helpless to stop what was happening to her. With how much cum he was pouring into her Alanah was convinced she was going to get pregnant from this if she didn’t invest in Plan B immediately. 

After what felt like an eternity the man finally pulled out. 

“Fuck! That was incredible!” He said. 

“Great. Well, you came so we’re done now. Right?” Alanah asked. 

“Well no, we still have another fifty minutes together!” He happily said as he stroked his cock, trying to keep it hard. 

Alanah couldn’t stand up anymore and slumped to her knees. 

“Perfect. Right where I want you.” The man said. 

Alanah braced herself for whatever the man had planned for her next and hoped it wouldn’t be anything too bad.


	2. Chapter 2

Thankfully, Alanah got out of that situation no worse for wear, a little sore, but nothing she couldn’t manage in the long run. Once the man’s hour was up he dressed himself as properly as he entered the alley and left without saying another word to Alanah. She was surprised that he didn’t try to ask for her number or any other way of contacting her but in the end she figured that someone who looked that important wouldn’t want any strings attached to a girl he paid to have sex with in an alley, no matter how attractive she was. 

Alanah underestimated how sore she was from the brutal fucking that man gave her. She tried to stand up but immediately fell down to her knees. She wasn’t going anywhere anytime soon. After letting out a heavy sigh Alanah crawled to her clothes, which were still laying on the ground, and pulled out her phone and called Burnie to come pick her up from the alley. That was the last bit of strength she had as she fully collapsed onto the ground and closed her eyes. She had never fucked anyone who was  _ that _ rough with her and needed to rest. Alanah closed her eyes and waited for Burnie to take her back to her apartment. 

She had fully passed out by the time Burnie carried her to his car. It didn’t take him long to arrive as he was already heading there to pick her up anyway. After he started driving back to Alanah’s apartment, Burnie suddenly got another idea and began making some phone calls.

When Alanah woke up it was completely dark. In her groggy state she first thought she was back in her own bed in her apartment. But the air around her felt far too cold for it to be her apartment. She opened her eyes more and looked down and realized she was sleeping on a stack of flattened cardboard. It wasn’t nearly as uncomfortable as she thought it would be. But that was the least of her concerns at the moment. She began panicking as she looked around in the dark and realized she had no idea where she was. 

“Hello!?” She called out. Her voice quivered in fear. 

A few agonizing seconds of silence passed before she heard someone speak.“Took you long enough to wake up.” A familiar voice said. 

“Burnie? Is that you?” Alanah asked. 

“Yes, it is.” Burnie replied. A moment after he finished speaking the lights turned on in the large room and blinded Alanah. 

“Argh! Fuck! You could have given me some kind of warning!” Alanah cursed as she covered her eyes with her hands. 

“Sorry about that. Now that I think of it, I’m not even sure why I turn the lights off in the first place for these sorts of things…” Burnie wondered out loud. 

“What are you talking about?” Alanah asked, slowly opening her fingers and peeking through the space between them. 

“Never mind that, it doesn’t concern you.” Burnie said. 

As Alanah slowly adjusted to the bright lights she was finally able to get a look at her surroundings, albeit through her fingers. She was in a mostly empty warehouse, save for a few stacks of boxes here and there. She then turned to the direction from where Burnie’s voice was coming from and saw him standing there with two very tall, very muscular, men standing on either side of him. Her heart dropped to her stomach. She didn’t know what Burnie had planned for her but from the looks of things, it was nothing good. 

“Can you tell me what’s going on here?” Alanah asked, moving her hands away from her face as she fully adjusted to the lights. 

“Absolutely! You see, after how much money you made me earlier I thought we could do that again!” Burnie excitedly said. 

“Burnie, what the fuck.” Alanah said, defeat in her voice. 

“Plus, if you decide that you end up liking having sex with these two fine gentlemen then I can move forward with my main plans. But I’ll tell you more about those later.” Burnie explained. 

Alanah wasn’t looking forward to any of this. She tried standing up and thankfully, aside from some soreness in her legs, she was doing fine. She looked for a way out and saw that Burnie and the two men were blocking the only way out of the warehouse. The more Alanah moved her body she began to realize she was wearing a different outfit from before she passed out. She was wearing what looked like her old Tomb Raider cosplay. It consisted of a light blue tank top that tightly clung to her body and accentuated her large, natural breasts, tan short shorts that barely went past her ass, and matching boots that went halfway up her calf. 

“When the fuck did you dress me in this!?” Alanah asked. 

“After I picked you up. I drove back to your apartment, dressed you in that, and then brought you here.” Burnie explained. 

Alanah glared at him and covered her chest with her hands and said, “I hope you didn’t do anything to me while I was unconscious.” 

“Well, maybe I copped a bit of a feel of those juicy tits of yours.” Burnie chuckled.

Alanah rolled her eyes and let out a sound of disgust. “Anyway… What happens now?” She asked. 

“I think you know full-well what happens now.” Burnie said as the two men began undressing. 

“Is it too late to back out of this?” Alanah asked. 

“Trust me, if this is anything like the last time I did this you’ll love it.” Burnie said. 

“You keep talking about ‘last time’. What was that exactly?” 

“Tell you about it later, but for now, you should probably prepare yourself for these guys.” Burnie said. 

The two men finished undressing and made their way over to Alanah. Her eyes drifted down their toned bodies until her gaze finally landed on their crotches. Both of them were already fully erect and the closer they got to Alanah the more nervous she became. Both of their cocks were absolutely massive. Definitely much bigger than any cock she had dealt with before. They both had to be at least 10 inches long. Not only that but they were incredibly thick too. Just from looking at them Alanah knew even if they could fit inside of her it would be an incredibly tight fit. 

The men stood right in front of Alanah and roughly grabbed her arms. She couldn’t help but squirm at their sudden show of force but that didn’t stop them from doing what they wanted. Both men used their free hand to grab the hem of her top and yank it up her torso until both of her breasts were exposed. 

_ Of course Burnie didn’t put a bra on me. _ Alanah thought to herself as the men grabbed a handful of her tits. Even in their large, muscular hands, her breasts couldn’t be contained in their grasp and most of her soft mounds spilled out, leaving most of them still exposed. The man on Alanah’s right moved his face closer to hers and planted his lips on hers. He moaned softly as he desperately assaulted her lips with his own over and over. Alanah was too surprised by the man’s sudden action that she didn’t respond right away. But, as soon as she realized what was happening she responded by returning the man’s affection. Although she had only ‘known’ this man for only a couple of minutes Alanah couldn’t help herself. It felt so good for her to lose herself in this man’s warm embrace. 

As she continued roughly making out with the first man she felt the other man grab and dig his fingers into the wasit of her shorts and begin yanking them down. Despite how tight they were on Alanah, he managed to get them down her knees with a bit of ripping along the way. She then felt his large, rough fingers sink into her left ass cheek. She moaned into the other man’s mouth. As much as Alanah didn’t want to let Burnie on to how much she was enjoying this she quickly began not caring. It had been way too long since she was last fucked by a man with some muscle and now that she was about to have two at the same time drove her wild. Alanah continued moaning into the man’s mouth as she tried opening up her mouth more to let his tongue inside. 

The man caught on quick and shoved his tongue inside of Alanah’s mouth and continued making out with her. She could hear him moan as well as he began rubbing his throbbing cock against her stomach. Alanah could feel the man’s heartbeat through the head of his cock each time it pulsed against her skin. His heart was beating so fast, which surprised Alanah. She would have assumed a man this attractive and showing such force would have been calm. Her heart rate quickened as well. 

She moaned loudly into the man’s mouth as the other man moved his hand closer to her tight asshole. He began lightly prodding her hole with one finger. She squealed as she felt the man on her ass move behind her and rest his also-throbbing cock against her ass crack. Alanah couldn’t stand having these two massive cocks rubbing against her and not doing anything with them so she reached down and felt around until she managed to wrap her hand around the cock pressed against her stomach. Alanah stroked it at a quick pace. She could barely wrap her hand around the shaft. It was so thick. She breathed heavily into the man’s mouth and finally broke the kiss. Her cheeks were flushed and sweat was already dripping down her forehead, matting her hair down. 

“Fuck. I need you both inside of me.” She whispered. 

The man in front of her nodded as he let go of Alanah and began positioning himself directly in front of her while the other man took her rear. She moaned in anticipation of what was about to happen. She had no idea if she could even take two cocks at once, especially these cocks. But she definitely wanted to find out. 

“What are you waiting for?” Alanah grunted, “Shove your big fucking cocks inside of me!” 

That was all the encouragement the men needed to get started. They both moved their cocks away from her for a brief moment so they could properly align themselves with both of Alanah’s holes. With a single thrust from each of them both of the men rammed their hard cocks deep inside of her tight holes. 

“ARGH! FUCK!!!” Alanah yelled, half in pleasure and half from pain. 

Somehow, the cocks  _ did _ fit inside of her, but just barely. Alanah thought both her pussy and her asshole were going to be torn apart the longer the men had their way with her holes. As painful as it was, Alanah loved it. She moaned even louder as she felt the men thrust their cocks as hard as they could, as deep as they could, into her pussy and ass. The man fucking her ass hooked his arms underneath Alanah’s legs and lifted her up and completely off of the ground while still ramming his cock up her ass. 

“FUCK! YOU’RE BOTH STRETCHING ME TO MY FUCKING LIMITS!!!” Alanah screamed. 

That prompted the men to try and fuck her even harder. There wasn’t much harder they could go, especially in the position they were all in but that didn’t stop them from trying. Alanah could feel the bruising already starting in both of her holes. They were fucking her so much harder than the man in the alley did. She was going to be sore for days. But Alanah didn’t care one bit. She moaned near the top of her lungs over and over again in time with each thrust from either man. Since they weren’t fucking her at the same pace Alanah almost never stopped moaning. She could feel both of their cocks swell much larger than they were before while they fucked her. Alanah knew they were close. And so was she. 

“YOU’RE ABOUT TO FUCKING CUM, AREN’T YOU!? CUM INSIDE OF ME! CUM INSIDE OF MY TIGHT FUCKING HOLES!!!” Alanah cried at the top of her lungs. 

As soon as she stopped speaking Alanah felt both men plunge the whole lengths of their cocks in her holes and cum. They both shot such huge, thick loads inside of her, making Alanah cum as well. She screamed at the top of her lungs as her entire body trembled and shook in the man’s hands. Her pussy and asshole clamped onto the cocks inside of her like a vice and sucked them in deeper, urging the men to fill the deepest parts of her body with their hot loads. Eventually, the men stopped cumming and pulled out of Alanah. The man who was holding her let her down gently. He was going to let her go when she was on her feet but as soon as he started letting go she began to fall to the ground. Both men managed to catch her before she completely fell and they lowered her to the ground gently. Once they laid her down they walked back to Burnie. 

“How was that?” Burnie asked. 

Alanah was too busy breathing heavily to verbalize her response so she instead gave him a weak thumbs up. 

“Excellent! I knew you’d like it! But, you’re not quite done yet…” Burnie trailed off as he began walking towards Alanah. 

“What… What are…” Is all Alanah managed to get out. 

“Well, you didn’t expect me to just stand there and watch a fucking bombshell gorgeous woman like yourself get fucked and not expect me to get in on the action, did you?” Burnie asked as he began unzipping his pants. 

As inappropriate as it was, Alanah didn’t care if Burnie fucked her. In fact, she found herself immediately craving another cock as soon as the other two men stopped fucking her. She lazily sprawled out on top of the cardboard she was laying on and said, 

“Do what you want, I guess.” 

Burnie quickly took off his pants and said, “Fuck yes! I’ve wanted to do this for so long.” 

Alanah ignored his comment as he climbed on top of her. After a few seconds of rubbing the head of his cock against her skin, Burnie managed to find her pussy and quickly thrusted himself in. While he wasn’t nearly as thick as the last man, Burnie’s cock was at least as long, if not longer. With every thrust Burnie almost touched her cervix. At first, Alanah thought she got lucky and that he couldn’t reach that far but soon learned that he was just holding back. 

“Fuck! I can’t believe how fucking tight you are Alanah!” Burnie moaned as he began thrusting faster. 

“Yeah? You like my tight fucking cunt?” Alanah moaned back at him. 

“It’s so goddamn good!” Burnie moaned. 

He reached his right hand up and grabbed her breast. He moaned as he squeezed and kneaded the soft mound in his hand. 

“And your tits! I love them! They’re so fucking big and feel amazing in my hand! I love watching them bounce up and down as I fuck you!” He moaned. 

Alanah looked up and swore she could see him drooling. His gaze was fixated on her tits as they bounced. She smiled. She loved the fact that her big tits were able to turn Burnie on so much. She tried matching his thrusts with her own but her body was still too weak from her orgasm to match him one for one so she did the best she could, moaning loudly as she did so. 

Suddenly, Burnie quickened his thrusts. “Oh fuck! You’re gonna make me cum!” He moaned. 

“Then what are you waiting for!?” Alanah shouted, “Hurry up and fucking cum inside of me!” 

“Yeah? You want me to cum inside? Fuck! You’re just a fucking whore that’s begging to be bred!” Burnie moaned. His cock was a blur going in and out of Alanah’s pussy. 

“FUCK!!! YES!!! BREED ME BURNIE! FUCKING CUM INSIDE OF ME AND KNOCK ME UP!!!” Alanah screamed. 

After just a couple more thrusts Burnie grunted loudly, rammed his cock against Alanah’s cervix, and shot his load. She let out cries of pleasure and pain. As much as it fucking hurt to have his cock ram against her cervix, Alanah was addicted to the feeling of being creampied. She desperately hoped that either the man before or Burnie himself would get her pregnant. Alanah came again at the thought. Her second orgasm was just as powerful as her first. Once he finished, Burnie gently pulled out of Alanah and got himself dressed. He stood up and looked down at her. He thought about helping her up at first but decided to instead take out his phone and start taking pictures. 

Alanah weakly looked up at him and asked, “What are you doing?” 

“I’m taking pictures!” He answered. 

“I can see that. Why are you taking pictures?” 

“It’ll make for good advertisements for my next great idea!” 

“And what exactly would that be?” Alanah asked. 

“Did you enjoy yourself today?” He asked.

Alanah nodded. 

“Then you’ll  _ love _ this idea!” 

No matter how much Alanah pressed him, Burnie wouldn’t share any more details and left Alanah wondering. 


End file.
